extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Cornouaille
General Information is a Celtic country located in northwest France. Broerec is playable from 570 to 846, where Broerec is annexed by Brittany. See also: Brittany, Dumnonia, Vannes, Cornwall, Francia, Aquitaine, Normandy Strategy Decisions Form Great Britain (570-600) Requirements: * This country: **Primary Culture is in the British Culture Group, Welsh, Highlander, Anglo-Saxon, or Briton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 55 * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns Core: ** London (236), Oxfordshire (237), Wessex (234), Lothian (248), Aberdeen (251) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Great Britain * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to the British Isles region * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * If an HRE member and not an elector or, all own provinces are removed from the Empire. * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Brittany (600-846) Requirements: * Primary Culture is Breton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** France ** European Union * Brittany does not exist * Is not a subject nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Armor (169), Finistere (170), Morbihan (171), Loire (172) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Brittany * Gain 25 Prestige. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form France (600-846) Requirements: * Primary Culture is: **In the French Culture Group or **Is Basque or **Is Breton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** France ** Modern France ** Vichy France ** Francia ** Spain ** European Union * France does not exist * Administrative Technology of at least 32 * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a colonial nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Maine, Berry, Vermandois, Paris, Orleanais, Nemours, and Champagne Upon Enactment: * Country changes to France * France gains permanent claim on the regions of Gallia, Aquitania, and Occitania. * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * If an HRE member and not an elector, all provinces are removed from the Empire. * Gain 25 Prestige. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Briton Ideas and Traditions (570-600) Traditions: # +5% Discipline # -10% Land Attrition Ideas: # Briton Hill Forts: +25% Fort Defense # Druids: +50% Hostile Core Creation Cost # Cross Channel Trade: +20% Global Trade Power # Albion: +1 Attrition for Enemies # Boudicca's Uprising: +1 Yearly Prestige # Iron Weapons: +10% Infantry Combat Ability # Fierce Warriors: +10% Morale of Armies Ambitions: # +10% National Tax Modifier National Ideas and Traditions (600-846) Traditions: # -10% Stability Cost Modifier # -10% Advisor Costs Ideas: # Preserve Our Troops: +2.5% Discipline # Tax Reform: +5% National Tax Modifier # Regulated Contracts: -10% Mercenary Cost # Contract Law: +5% Global Trade Power # Peasant Levy: +5% National Manpower Modifier # Mercantile Status: +5% Trade Steering # Strengthening Land Tenure: +5% Production Efficiency Ambitions: # +10% National Tax Modifier Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Breton countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Western countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank)